Gaia Dumpster Dive/Quotes
Overview This subject is a verbatim quote guide for NPC:Old Pete; Gaia Dumpster Dive. This is either by the NPC or the feature itself. Flavor text Starting form left to right this is the text seen on the feature's page. * "Dumpster Dive" sign in top left. A finger points to the dumpster. * A brick background with graffiti: "Grunny Face!!" with muscular Grunny character and purple text that is hard to read, however, it may say "DANGER" in capital lettering. * The dumpster itself: ** Top left in white paint - 1-120 ** Top right in white paint - Aekea 9674 UNE ** Below that in a faint text is the number 20 ** Bottom center in black paint - TRASH ** Top left a yellow sign - "Caution - Do not play on, in, or around this container" Quotes 2010 Quotes * Step right up! Try yer luck in the ol' dumpster o' fate. Maybe you'll find a half-eaten shoe or a fancy sandwich. * You know how to get trash outta the dumpster, right? Y'just thrust in yer fist and woggle it around. * This dumpster has made rich men poor and poor men rich. * Watch out fer hypodermic needles in there... if you find one, give 'er to me so's I can pick this dog hair outta my teeth. * If'n you find anything that looks like it useda be food, lemme have it. * There's some things a man should never eat. An entire pillowcase fulla thrown-out eggs and sausage bein' chief among 'em. * Can't remember what's in this bag... y'want some? * Y'got any antifreeze? I'll trade you for this glass eye I found inside ... uh, a guy's head. * Before bein' a hobo I was a tramp, and before that I was a bum. Just havin' a drink to celebrate my promotion. * If you see New New Pete, tell him to stop tryna poison my beard. * Got this dent in my head durin' a game of chess. With a horse. They get real arrogant when they win. * I seen a bee kill a horse twice. Same horse. * Watskebuuuuuurrrrt... Other 2010 Quotes These will displays for non-registered/not logged in users. * Welcome to my shop... Register to enter. * Have ya thought 'bout registerin? * Gaia's a cool place ta loiter about. * I can get all kinds of free *hiccup* stuff right from this magic box. * There's over 10,000 items waitin ta be dis... disc... *hiccup* ...discovered! * Go ahead, 'n take a look. * I once saw a giant head in the sky... * ...it was groovy. * Have ya' seen a grey cat around? * It's like I can hear it's thoughts. 2011 Quotes Post Christmas Event 2K11 * Holiday time, jingle jingggglllllf. Santa times is here again. * Love givin' presents. This dumpster been givin' me presents for years. * People been so nice to Old Pete... time I give back to this communitnnf. Hey, you got any jazz syrup!? * Hrrmp... love Xmas... all these lights, hm. Reminds me like when I was a millionaire... wonder where my guitar went... * 'Mmmember when Santa been that cow? Wonder if goin' to the bathroom was, like... the best for him... Additional text Donating *'First conformation' This item is considered rare. Are you sure you want to donate (Item Name)? "One Gaian's trash is another Gaian's treasure!" *'Second confirmation' Success! You donated #qty (Item Name) to Old Pete's Dumpster Dive! Errors * This item is considered rare. Are you sure you want to donate (item)? * Pete looks a little crazy XD, maybe if you try later... Dumpster diving *'Received item' Congratulations! You Found: #qty (Item) Donated by: Username Send this user a message! Gallery DumpsterDive locked.jpg|I seen a bee kill a horse twice. Same horse. DumpsterDive locked-withSign.jpg|Can't remember what's in this bag... y'want some? Capture dumpsterdive donating1.PNG|Item of donation Capture dumpsterdive donating2.PNG|Warning by NPC Old Pete Capture dumpsterdive donating3.PNG|Item successfully donated Category:Gaia NPC Quotes Category:Feature Guide Category:Gaia Dumpster Dive